clockworks child
by Eagle Dreamer
Summary: the observants did something stupid. please read and review if you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Clockwork looked down at the little face of his child who had been born only an hour ago. The child who now had only his father as family. Clockwork didn't understand why she abandoned their child only minutes after his birth but he had come back into the room after washing him off and found her gone and only a note saying she had to leave but not explaining why. He didn't know how he was going to manage but he was happy that he had a child. Someone to teach and love. A smile spread across his face.

2 MONTHS LATER

He was missing! I had left him for two minutes to get a bottle and he was gone! There was no way he could have left by himself so that meant that someone had taken him! Clockwork threw a table across the room. Who could have taken him? Then he thought of the observants. They had wanted him to give him up but he had refused. They must have taken him! He flew to the observants. "Where is he!" clockwork yelled. "He has been put somewhere you cannot reach him." The high observant said. "Where is he?" clockwork demanded. "We aren't going to tell you. If he is raised by you, then he will become a major threat to the timeline." The high observant said. "Where is my son? I won't ask you again." Clockwork glared at the observants. "Far, far in the future." The high observants answered. "Now leave." Clockwork glared at them again and left to search his time screens for Daniel. When the doors closed behind him, all of the observants let out the breaths that they had been holding. "You think that he fell for it?" one of them asked. "I believe that he will be searching the far future and will pay little attention to the present." The high observant said.

14 YEARS LATER

"You must kill the halfa." The observants said. Yeah right. Like I'll listen to them after what they did to me. I still haven't found my son. But the world doesn't deserve to end up like that so I will fix it but I will not kill that child. I pulled up an image of the young halfa then froze as I recognized his eyes. They were her eyes. I had found him! I had found my son! Then I realized that I couldn't tear him away from his human life. I resolved to protect him. To protect my son. I held my hand up to the time screen as if I could touch him and said his name. "Danny."


	2. Chapter 2

CLOCKWORKS POV

"Damn it!" I yelled and blasted a table. The planet was in danger and I couldn't do a thing about it. I can't even warn Danny. In every future where I intervene, Danny ends up dead. I went to blast another table when I heard someone knock on the door. I flew over and opened the door to find an observant on the other side. "Come to tell me that I can't intervene. I already know that." I said with hostility. I still haven't gotten over what they did.

"No. I have come to tell you that Danny has been coerced into giving up his powers by spectra." The observant said then quickly flew away. I was frozen for a moment, then I blew up. "What!"

A FEW DAYS LATER

I watched in my time portal as Danny was blasted by his enemies. I wasn't worried as I knew that this event wouldn't hurt him and would allow him to use his powers again. After he flew away to find a portal out of the ghost zone I flew to another time screen. In it, Danny and his friends were telling the world their plan for saving the world. But it was another screen that I was most concerned with. I had it split to show two different possibly futures. In one, the world is saved and in the other, it is destroyed. Both were equally possible but I still couldn't intervene. I made the time screen show the event that would decide which future would come to exist.

I saw Danny surrounded by a ring of ghosts trying to talk them into helping him save the world. They would either help him or blast him into unconsciousness and the world was destroyed. I watched as he got blasted repeatedly. Then they talked and flew off towards a portal. Good. The world is saved.

AFTER THE ASTEROID

Danny revealed his secret to the world, and he finally kissed Sam. I am so proud. I put my hand to the time screen. "Good job, my son." I looked to the other time screens. They all showed scenes from his future. Him going on dates with Sam. Him proposing to Sam. Him and Sam in the hospital room with their first child, and their second. Him training their children to control their powers. My boy would live a long and happy life. "Good job." I smiled.


End file.
